FARVEL
by Serket Girgam
Summary: Una despedida al finalizar el día.


**UN ONESHOT QUE ESPERO DISFRUTEN.**

**"HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>FARVEL<strong>_

¿Qué harías si ese fuese el último día de tu vida?

Para él tan sólo existía una posibilidad. Caminaría por toda su ciudad desde temprano y una vez que acabase, se sentaría en un buen sitio a contemplar el atardecer.

De hecho, era justamente lo que hacía.

A pesar de que su vida se consumía como el día no sentía tristeza alguna. No había motivos para llorar, realmente la había disfrutado. Había conocido a extraordinarias personas con las que entabló una buena amistad, visitó bellos lugares y aunque algunas veces tuvo que sufrir, estaba satisfecho.

Por un momento detuvo su andar y se giró a observar a la única persona que le acompañaba.

-¿Qué sucede Soren? – preguntó el rubio de ojos verdes y extraña cicatriz en la frente.

Su nombre era Vincent y era su mejor amigo. Se conocían desde pequeños, siempre fueron vecinos del mismo vecindario y compañeros en todas las escuelas en las que asistieron. Vincent era su confidente, quien le ayudaba y apoyaba en todas sus locuras, el que lo sacaba de todos los problemas en los que se metía y mas importante aún, aquel que siempre le escuchaba y nunca le dejaba solo. Por ello no sentía la necesidad de pasar sus últimos momentos con nadie más. Su familia era él, más que aquellos que compartían su misma sangre.

Soltó una risa y cogiéndole de la mano emprendió una nueva carrera.

-¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Vincent algo confundido.

-¡Al faro, el sol comienza a meterse!

Dicho faro se encontraba en una pequeña colina no muy lejos de donde se hallaban, estaba totalmente abierto al público pero pocos lo visitaban, así que no tendrían problema alguno para adueñárselo por un rato.

Una vez frente a él, Soren dio tan sólo unos segundos para respirar y emprendió rápidamente la subida.

-Lamento la velocidad, pero no quería perderme la puesta del sol – se disculpó con Vincent.

-No hay problema – dijo respirando agitadamente – Uf! Sí que me falta condición.

-Ya estas viejo.

-¡Oye! - rieron divertidos.

Decidieron sentarse y ver al horizonte, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, principalmente Soren. No temía a la muerte, era claro. No obstante lo embargaba la curiosidad. ¿Cómo sería el más allá?

¿Sería ese paraíso donde todos son felices y en el que te reencuentras con los tuyos? ¿O era tan solo un bello cuento inventado por la humanidad por temor a ser olvidada?

-¿Deberíamos volver? – preguntó a su amigo.

-No si no quieres – aquello era precisamente lo que quería escuchar. Recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Vincent.

-Me iré con el sol. Mientras tanto…

-Haremos lo que desees – respondió pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

El sol comenzaba a desvanecerse, en el cielo poco a poco la oscuridad se habría camino. La calidez abandonaba al ambiente del mismo modo que a su cuerpo.

-Tendría mucho frio si no fuera por ti. ¡Quién lo diría! ¡Eres igual de calientito que una cobija! – a pesar de todo mantenía su buen humor.

-No te burles.

-¿Sabes? Me siento muy bien. Gracias por todo Vince.

-No tienes que agradecer, para eso estoy – dijo apoyando su cabeza en la de él.

-Parece que ya es la hora – supo que el otro se estremeció – pero antes de irme quiero pedirte un último favor.

-Lo que quieras.

-Sonríe.

Era algo muy simple y sencillo de hacer en realidad, pero dadas las circunstancias… Vincent pasó con dificultad el nudo en su garganta y se dispuso a complacerlo. Le regaló una dulce sonrisa y desordenó cariñosamente sus cabellos, aún si por dentro se quebrara completamente.

-Eres el mejor, te quiero – dijo Soren abrazándole – nos reuniremos en el otro lado.

-Así será – le aferró con fuerza –también te quiero.

-No estés triste, este no es el fin.

Con cada palabra su voz se fue apagando y dando el último respiro sus ojos se sellaron, sólo una suave y bella sonrisa se inmortalizó en su rostro. Las lagrimas corrieron sin parar, su llanto resonó por todo el faro; un hermoso lirio blanco se había marchitado y con él la luz del sol desaparecido.

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS POR LEER.<strong>


End file.
